


[fanvid] Not Enough

by Grayswandir (gothic_gray)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Fanvid, Pining, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_gray/pseuds/Grayswandir
Summary: Kirk wants a relationship. Spock can't make himself say yes. Angst and pining ensue.Set to the Smashing Pumpkins song "Eye."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[fanvid] Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> (My first vidding attempt! A bit rough, but I had fun making it. :)

Song: "Eye"  
Performer: The Smashing Pumpkins


End file.
